Who Mentioned Eggs to Mr Threehorn?
by UnionRags123
Summary: Uh oh, someone has told Mr. Threehorn that he will be a grandfather. How will he react? Written for the laughs. Oh and this is the first fanfic I've written :)


**Author's Notes:  
1\. Charger is some random threehorn I made up. Other authors have also written about threehorns named Charger, but this one is a different Charger. I just want to make it clear that I am not claiming someone else's OC as my own.**

**2\. I do not own the Land Before Time, its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC.**

**3\. I didn't plan the plot for this story beforehand. I just started writing after I had a thought about the first line. I was originally going to write this as a Lion King fanfiction with Simba and Kovu, but I decided to write it as a LBT fanfic because for a long time, LBT fanfics were the only fanfics I was interested in.**

**4\. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER COMPLETED FANFIC. I know it's not anywhere near perfect, but I just wanted to write it and publish it in the hopes that other people could get amusement from it.**

**5\. Rated 'T' because I don't know what "Eggs" would be rated as. Don't worry, nothing explicit happens in this story.**

"Charger! When I catch you, you're a dead threehorn!"

Oh no. That was Mr. Threehorn, and he sounds pissed. I see him now, and I've never seen him in such a fury. What could poor Charger possibly have done to get my husband in such a rage? He's such a sweet threehorn, the perfect match for my little girl. Wait. That must be it! My baby girl! Cera! Speaking of Cera, here she comes now.

"Tria! Help!"

Cera's calling for my help? That can't be good!

I need to find out what happened. Preferably before any blood gets spilled. So, I ask my baby girl – she's an adult now, but she'll always be my baby girl – for an explanation.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy's out for Charger's blood!"

"Cera, what happened?"  
Now my daughter looks embarrassed and slightly ashamed. This is not good.

"You know how Charger and I got married last month? Well, _somebody_ told Daddy that...he's going to be a grandfather."

Wait what? My daughter is pregnant? SHE'S PREGNANT? How long has she been pregnant for?

"Tria we have to save Charger. Daddy's on a rampage and I can't let him hurt Charger!"

She's right. I know she loves the boy, and he loves her. They're a match made in heaven. Although I hope that they have a long way to go before either of them make the journe-

"We have to go now!"

"Alright. Let's go."  
An idea enters my mind. Cera and I will need all the help we can get to keep Charger safe.

"Maybe we can get help from your friends."

As Cera and I run to where she last saw Charger, we hear a bellow from Topps followed by shouts from the Gang.

**"BELLOW"**

"The eggs are in danger! In Danger they are!"

"Ooh this be bad, me no look!"

"We can not let Mr. Threehorn trample the eggs, oh no no no!"

"Hurry everybody, everybody hurry! Ducky, you help me carry the eggs. Chomper, you and Spike go distract Mr. Threehorn. Littlefoot, you guard the clearing. And Petrie, you keep a lookout from the sky. The quicker we move the eggs, the quicker we can save them."

They're talking about eggs! Has my baby girl already laid the eggs?

As Cera and I approach the clearing, we hear Littlefoot call out, "Quick! Scatter!" followed by the Gang panicking and bolting out of the clearing. I see Charger bolt into the clearing with Topps on his tail. Thank the ancestors that they both manage to stop without harming the nest. The nest that I can only assume is my daughter's.

"CHARGER! YOU...ARE...SO...DEAD...!"

"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Threehorn!"  
"Boy, when I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd ne-"

Did Topsy just threaten the boy?

"Topsy! Stop this madness! Leave Charger alone. The poor boy hasn't done anything wrong."

"Tria! Did you see what he's gone and done?"

"Topsy. You knew that it was a matter of time before this happened. Can't you see that they're happy with the eggs? And more importantly, can't you see that they love each other?"

"Tria. You've seen the eggs by now."  
I get ready to respond, but my other baby – Tricia – beats me to it.

"But Daddy, Cera hasn't even laid her eggs yet. She's not supposed to lay them for another couple months..."

"Uh, so whose eggs are these then?"

We all turn to the asker of that question. Littlefoot. The only one of Cera's friends to not bolt at the sight of a rampaging threehorn. It makes sense that he would be the one to stay. As a full-grown longneck, he could easily hold his own if Mr. Threehorn turned on him. And he and Cera have always been close, despite their...differences.

"Hey! Get away from my nest! Are you trying to hurt my babies?"

"Oh sorry, Mrs. Maia! We uh, mistook these eggs for someone else's. We meant them no harm!"

"Well Littlefoot, this is _my_ nest. Now go away."

Littlefoot looks visibly uncomfortable by now. He starts to leave. Tricia seems to think that leaving is a good idea too. I agree, so I decide to see if the rest of my family is ready to leave too.

"Oh Topsy, shall we leave Mrs. Maia to tend to her nest?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster.

In response, Topps just gives his signature "Hmph!" and turns around and leaves the clearing.

"I'm so happy you're safe!"

"And I'm so thankful that you're also safe, Cera."

"I wasn't the one he was rampaging after."

I see Mrs. Maia giving the young couple a glare. I decide to intervene before she gets any ideas. Cera and Charger have had enough drama for today. Topps should never have gone off at Charger like that.

"He shouldn't have rampaged after either of you. Charger, I'm so sorry that you saw that side of Topsy. Anyways, we should probably leave this clearing before we get chased again."

My daughter interrupts me.  
"Thank you Tria, but you shouldn't blame yourself for this. Daddy chose to do this. I know you well enough to know that things like this aren't your way of dealing with things."

As we leave the clearing, I decide to try to lighten the mood.

"So, when should I expect my grandkids?"  
"Mom!"  
Wow. She called me mom. Oh, that makes me so happy!

"Hmm, does this mean that you're finally willing to accept me as your mother?"

I can sense the hesitation coming from Cera. She's never been one to enjoy these "sappy" moments. She gets that from her father. He was raised to be a "true threehorn." One that does not show soft emotions, as soft emotions show weakness. And that's how he raised Cera. They are so much alike. But they are also different. Thanks to her bonding with the Gang, Cera is able to open up at times. Bottling in emotions has never been good for her. Now she seems ready to answer my question. I will give her my undivided attention. This is an answer we've both known was coming for years. And now it's here.

"Yes, after everything we've been through...I am ready to accept you as my mother. I love you, Tria. I am proud to have you as my mom."

"Awe, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up, Charger! Don't make me ram you!"

I forgot Charger was still standing there. And I forgot about the mood swings that come with pregnancy. At least I know that Cera has others who love her and who will stand by her side.

Now, all we have to do is wait for the eggs.

"If only it would be that easy. Knowing how things happen in this valley, it won't be easy."

Oh dear. I said that out loud, didn't I?

Since when has waiting for eggs to be laid been so hard?

_Everyone in the Great Valley learned something new that day. Do not mention 'Eggs' to Mr. Threehorn._

**More Author's Notes:**

**This is told from Tria's perspective. **

**Thank you to the following people for at some point or another encouraging me to write a fanfic (names listed in alphabetical order:**

**Anagnos, Ducky123, OwlsCantRead, Rhombus, Sovereign, StardustSoldier, and others who are not on (or if they are, I don't know their usernames).**

**This is a submission for the Gang of Five forum's Fanfic Prompt Challenge February Prompt: Eggs**


End file.
